De l'inutilité des Maisons
by violettepoete
Summary: Parce que Lily Potter ne veut plus manger seule...


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Parce que Lily Potter ne veut plus manger seule...

Genre: Friendship, Family

Note: Merci à ma correctrice!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

De l'inutilité des Maisons

A quel moment décide t-on de changer de vie? Quel évènement déclenche un changement si soudain dans notre âme que l'on sait qu'on ne pourra plus vivre comme avant, plus jamais?

Je l'ignore. Mais ça m'est arrivé brusquement, en plein dîner. Je suis à Poudlard en Quatrième Année et je ne le supporte plus. Principalement, à cause d'une chose: le Choixpeau débloque depuis quelques années. Il m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle, ça, je ne m'en plains pas. Il a envoyé Scorpius Malefoy à Gryffondor, mais je m'en moque totalement. Mais il a séparé mes frères, séparé mes cousins. James est à Gryffondor, Al à Serpentard, Rosie et Hugo à Serdaigle... Cette distance nous tue. Nous nous regardons tous avec défiance, nous ne passons plus nos vacances ensemble. Mes frères s'enferment chacun dans leur chambre et n'en sortent que pour manger en tirant une tête d'enterrement. J'ai supporté ça jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils se sont disputés et maintenant, ils se fixent d'un oeil noir. Notre famille va finir détruite à cause d'un stupide chapeau décrépi. Je n'en peux plus. Je saisis ma baguette et la pointe vers le faux ciel de la Grande Salle. Je reste discrète, même si personne ne fait attention à moi.

-_Incendio._

Avant même que quelqu'un sache comment, la bannière de ma Maison est en flammes. Je me sens mieux que jamais. Des exclamations se font entendre. Désolée, les gars, elle brûlera quant même.

-_Incendio._

La bleue et argent des Serdaigle s'enflamme elle aussi et un début de panique s'installe. Il y a des cris, mais je me sens de plus en plus... en paix.

-_Incendio._

Cette fois-ci, c'est un véritable affolement qui s'empare de tout le monde quand la bannière de Gryffondor brûle. On se bouscule, on se pousse, on crie, les professeurs sont débordés. Je regarde le bordel que j'ai créé et je souris.

-_Incendio._

C'est faux, je jubile. Je lève même les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Lorsque soudain, je me sens attrapée par le poignet. Le professeur Flanagan. Il m'a toujours détesté, alors qu'il en profite!

-Que faisiez-vous, miss Potter?

Le calme est revenu et, en une seconde, je suis devenue la fille la plus détestée de tout Poudlard. On me fixe d'un oeil glacé et je suis incapable d'arrêter de sourire.

-Miss Potter, dans mon bureau!, clame le directeur.

Je suis traînée, plus qu'emmenée. J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et je suis incapable de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai été aussi contente. Je fixe mes frères, abasourdis et , à la légère lueur dans leurs regards, je crois qu'ils ont compris mes motivations.

Je crie, pour faire bonne mesure et qu'ils comprennent:

-Je ne veux plus dîner seule!

Et, en disant cela, je comprends que c'est aussi ça qui m'a miné tout ce temps. J'ai jamais été douée pour me faire des amis et manger devant une chaise vide, c'est d'un triste. Combien de repas ais-je évité pour ne pas devoir encaisser cette solitude!

Mais c'est fini. Je l'ai réalisé en plongeant dans les regards bigleux de mes frères adorés. Je souris encore. ça vaut bien quelques semaines de retenues et de récurage de coupe.

J'arrive dans le bureau du directeur. Il fait partir Flany, comme je l'appelle et m'ordonne de m'asseoir.

Je m'en sors avec trois mois de retenue, pas de sorties durant cette période et une lettre aux parents.

Je suis déjà debout quand il me rappelle. Je me retourne.

-Vous n'imaginiez pas faire disparaître les Maisons ainsi, n'est-ce pas?

Je souris.

-Non, monsieur. Je voulais juste me faire remarquer.

-C'était naïf.

-Intelligent aussi, non?

Déstabilisé, il acquiesce.

-Rusé, même?

-Je vous le concède.

-Et assez culotté?

-C'est vrai.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Alors, j'aurais eu ma place dans toutes les Maisons et elles ne servent à rien.

-C'est un point de vue discutable.

-Sans doute, monsieur.

J'ai la main sur la porte lorsqu'il m'interpelle à nouveau.

-Miss Potter! Ce dont on ne peut douter, c'est de votre loyauté envers votre famille; et cela fait de vous une Poufsouffle.

-Non, monsieur. Cela fait de moi une soeur et une bonne fille, c'est tout.

-J'abandonne!, fait-il, amusé. Mais restez fidèle à votre impétuosité.

-Oh, monsieur, soupirais-je, en une dernière pirouette, c'est comme demander au soleil de se lever le matin!


End file.
